


5 times Sarah walked in on Davey and Jack, and 1 time he walked in on her

by isthepartyover



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Sarah Jacobs walked in on her brother and his boyfriend making out, and the one time he walked in on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Sarah walked in on Davey and Jack, and 1 time he walked in on her

1.

Davey loved making out with Jack.

Jack was good at it, somehow knowing just the right places to touch him and kiss him (he had found this place right above Davey’s collarbone that left him breathless and so, so turned on).

They had only been dating a couple of months, and it was rare that they were able to find a long stretch of time to spend alone (Davey didn’t want to come out to their friends and his family yet, just the thought of it made a tight knot of panic come up in his chest, plus, it was almost finals which left him studying for hours on end), but the few times they did were amazing.

They were in Davey’s bed, the house empty for a few hours and nothing that needed to be done except be wrapped around each other, kissing and touching and-

The door flew open, and Davey shoved Jack off of him, sending his boyfriend flying to the floor with a loud THUD.

“Oh.” Sarah said, blinking at the two of them.

Davey felt his face heat up, and panic rise in his chest. This isn’t good she was going to out him to their parents and what were they going to say and they might hate him and-

“Please don’t tell your parents.” Jack said from the floor.

Both Jacobs siblings looked at him as he sat up and continued, “Dave doesn’t wanna come out yet, and I’m okay with waiting until he is, so can you please not tell them?”

Sarah blinked again, and then smiled softly. “Of course I won’t. I’m just going to leave you two be for a bit. Anything you need from the store, Davey?”

Davey shook his head wordlessly, and Sarah grabbed her purse from her bed, biting her lip before holding her hand out to Jack for a high-five.

“About time you figured things out.” Davey heard her mutter as she left, shutting the door behind her.

Jack climbed back on the bed and kissed him. “You okay? I could practically hear you panicking, so I had to say something.”

Davey nodded. “I-um. Thank you. I-that could’ve been-I’m sorry, I-words are hard right now, and-oh, god, I pushed you off the bed are you okay?”

Jack smiled and kissed him again. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Now, c’mon, I believe we were on question 22.”

2.

They had been fighting, the loud, horrible kind of fighting, and Davey had been about to punch Jack Kelly in his stupid attractive face when suddenly Davey was backed up against the wall of his room and Jack was kissing him, hard and passionately, and Davey forgot all about their fight.

Somehow, they wound up on the floor, tangled up around one another, kissing like they had been fighting, pulling away to gasp for air every few minutes like they had been drowning-

And then the door flew open and Davey pushed Jack away from him, sending him rolling under the bed.

“Oh, I didn’t know-” Sarah breathed, face flushing. “Ah, hello, boys. I just wanted to- I came by to get some clothes for a trip-I…um. I’ll just get those and go.”

She darted inside the room, grabbing a bag and some clothes before darting back out, shutting the door behind her.

Davey sat up and looked down at how disheveled he looked (his shirt was untucked and halfway up his chest, wrinkled where Jack had been holding it, and he knew he must have several hickeys developing on his neck) before looking over to see Jack crawling out from under his bed, looking much worse for wear than Davey did.

“Jesus, Dave, remind me to piss you off more often.” Jack breathed. Davey started laughing, and Jack joined in, even though neither of them knew what was so funny.

3.

Summer was quickly becoming Jack’s favorite season.

Summer meant heat, and while usually Jack hated the heat, it made Davey forego his usual button-ups and sweaters for t-shirts and the occasional tank top (or no shirt at all when they were at the pool).

And really, who could blame Jack for wanting to take advantage of all that skin and their mostly-empty schedules and going over to Davey’s to make out every chance that he got?

That day had been a tank top day, and Davey had caved and gotten cheap popsicles for Jack, Les and himself at the store, which made Davey’s mouth taste like blue raspberry (his favorite) and sugar.

Jack wanted to see how long the taste would last, and he knew the apartment was going to be empty for hours (it was early, Les was out playing with his friends, Sarah was visiting colleges with her friends, and Davey’s parents were at work), so every time Davey would try and pull back and suggest they take a break, Jack would kiss his neck (Davey’s ultimate weakness, he’d discovered), and they’d start right back up again.

“Jack…” Davey sighed, laughing when Jack hummed against his jaw. Jack kissed his way back to Davey’s lips, not even hearing the sound of someone coming down the hall or the door opening until suddenly he was falling, hitting his head against the wall before sliding in between Davey’s mattress and the wall and ending up underneath Davey’s bed.

“I-I thought you were going to be gone all day.” he heard Davey stammer.

“Yes, but I realized I forgot my wallet.” Sarah’s voice replied, sounding slightly annoyed. “And the rest of the girls didn’t want to wait for me, so I guess my plans for the day are canceled.”

“I’m sorry.” Davey said, softly. Jack carefully sat up so that his head was sticking out from the hole he had fallen down, noticing how upset both siblings looked.

“Hey, wanna watch a movie? I saw yesterday that Netflix put up some great ones.” Jack sighed. Sarah smiled and Davey shot him a grateful look.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt if you guys wanted some private time.” Sarah said. Jack shook his head.

“Nah, it’s cool. But I’m gonna need a bit to get outta here.”

Sarah smiled again, and stood up. “I’ll go make some popcorn, then.”

Once she left, Davey turned around and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well, I know how you hate when your sister is sad.” Jack hummed, ducking back under Davey’s bed and crawling out and standing. “And I hate when you’re sad.”

Davey smiled brightly, getting up from his bed and kissing Jack again. “Thank you, still. And I owe you one.”

“Ooh, owe me what?” Jack teased. Davey kissed him once more before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the living room.

4.

“So, anyway, it’s really cool because this kid was able to take down all-” Davey babbled. Jack stared at him, only half listening as his boyfriend talked about some story he had heard.

He was distracted by how absolutely attractive Davey looked talking about this, waving his hands wildly, grinning and looking so excited and happy to be telling whatever story it was he was telling (and Jack felt truly bad that he wasn’t really listening, but it was kind of Davey’s own fault for being so adorable).

Jack finally couldn’t take it any longer and crawled over and kissed Davey, taking the book out of his lap and setting it aside before pushing him gently onto the bed.

Davey hummed into the kiss, rolling them onto their sides before pulling away a bit and asking Jack, “You weren’t listening, were you?”

Jack laughed, kissing him before replying, “No. I was distracted by how cute you are.”

Davey huffed and kissed him gently, both of them smiling into it.

“You’re such a nerd.” Davey teased.

“Your nerd.” Jack mumbled, kissing Davey’s shoulder.

“Mmmhm.” Davey mumbled, yanking Jack’s shirt gently to bring him back to his lips.

“Davey, are you-are you kidding me?” Sarah said from behind them, and Jack felt Davey roughly pushed him away, making him fall hard off the bed, all of the air leaving his lungs.

“Fuck.” Jack wheezed.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry are you okay?” Davey asked, looking down at him, concerned.

“‘M fi-holy sh-minute…” Jack panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Slow breaths, okay? Try not to panic.” Sarah advised, appearing over him and rubbing his shoulder before turning back to her brother. “David, when Jack can breathe right again, mom needs your help with dinner.”

“Alright, I’ll be right out.” Davey said, distractedly, watching Jack.

Sarah rolled her eyes and left.

“You’re getting aggressive when we get walked in on.” Jack murmured when he caught his breath again.

“Sorry.” Davey winced. “I don’t mean to be, but I’m sorry that I am.”

“‘S okay.” Jack groaned, crawling back on the bed. “Go help your mom, I’ll be here.”

“Okay.” Davey said, kissing Jack’s cheek. “I’ll be right back, promise.”

“Mmkay.” Jack hummed.

5.

Jack climbed up the fire escape and knocked softly on Davey’s window.

His boyfriend had texted him that morning saying that he was having one of his bad days, and that he was going to stay home, so Jack had collected all of his homework for him and had brought it over, because he knew how important school was to Davey. And if it was important to Davey, it was worth it.

And sure enough, the look on Davey’s face when he saw Jack and got the folder of homework from him made up for the horrible time he had gone through to get it (none of the teachers wanted to trust Jack with the homework, all of them insisting that only a parent could get it from them or Davey himself, so Jack had to get one kid from every class to snag an extra worksheet or a copy of what problems or pages they had been assigned).

But now Davey was smiling at him and putting the papers aside and kissing him, and everything was more than worth it.

And of course, right as Jack was about to climb in the room, Sarah walked in and Jack was pushed backwards, hitting the stairs up to the roof hard.

“Ow.” Jack groaned, not even listening to his boyfriend and Sarah talk inside (it was probably about Sarah’s new relationship with Katherine, and Jack had heard enough about it from Katherine), sitting up once he heard the door shut.

“Agressive.” Jack huffed.

“Sorry.” Davey said, meekly. Jack smiled and slipped inside, kissing Davey’s cheek and hugging him.

“‘S okay.” Jack hummed. “I love you.”

“I-I love you too.” Davey stammered, quietly.

+1

_Jack,  I need your help with something_

_…What, Sarah?_

_Revenge on my brother_

_NO_

_Please?_

_What /exactly/ are you planning on doing to Davey_

_17_

_?_

_That’s how many times I have walked in on you two since you started dating, 10 of those in the last three months alone._

_…I am so sorry_

_It’s not /your/ fault. It’s my brother, who knows perfectly well (because we set this system up way back when I first walked in on you two) to either text me or lock the door if you’re there. So, I want him to know what it’s like._

_And how does this involve me?_

_Me and Katherine need you to make sure you get him in the room_

_Idk I just feel really bad_

_Jack, think of the bruises you had after you hit the fire escape_

_Fine, you win. When?_

**

“So, what problems did the stats teacher assign you again? Hopefully we can finish that up quickly and then we can watch a movie before everyone gets back.” Davey said, sitting down on the couch and pulling his binder out of his bag.

Jack remained standing, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

“I-I forgot my calculator, can you get yours from your room?” he finally sighed, already regretting agreeing to do this.

Davey smiled at him and got up.

“Sure. Be right back.” Davey told him, kissing his cheek before heading down the hall.

Jack heard the familiar squeak of the door opening down the hall, and winced when he head Davey’s shout.

“OH GOD. THAT IS MY SISTER OH-I’M LEAVING.”

Jack peered in down the small hall to see his boyfriend looking dazed as he walked towards him.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, grabbing Davey’s hand when he was close enough.

“Katherine and Sarah were making out.” Davey said, quietly.

“NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS FOR ME!” Sarah yelled from her and Davey’s room, walking out with Katherine in tow. “Sorry, but something had to be done. Thank you for helping, Jack.”

Jack shot her a furious look, while Davey looked between him and his sister, gaping a little.

“You helped?” he whispered, a little angrily.

“Well, yeah, but only because I kept getting injured and to be honest, it is getting a little ridiculous-”

“I wanted you to know how it feels to see your sibling making out with someone so that it never happens again.” Sarah interrupted Jack’s rambling, nodding in a satisfied way. “Now, can you please start letting me know when Jack’s over?”

Davey huffed, looking a little indignant, but he nodded anyways.

“All you two had to do was talk to me.” he muttered. Sarah looked at him, clearly annoyed, and Katherine started for the door.

“Right, well, I need to get home, so-” she said, but Jack stopped her.

“Please. Please stay here. I need someone else who didn’t want to be involved in this to keep me sane.” he said, as the two Jacobs’ continued to glare at one another.

“Why don’t you two ever make out at Jack’s?!” Sarah finally hissed. “That’s what me and Katherine do!”

“Because Jack hates being at his foster home! They’re horrible people!” Davey told her, his words sharp.

“They are.” Jack said, nodding. Neither sibling seemed to have heard him.

“Well, isn’t there anywhere else you can go to suck face?” Sarah asked.

“We have! It’s just easier and-and less potentially embarrassing to come here!” Davey huffed.

Katherine shot Jack a look. “What does he mean by-”

“Listen, one day after class, we may have stayed back in the journalism-”

“You did not make out in my classroom, Jack Kelly.”

“I plead the fifth.” Jack shrugged, turning his attention back to Davey and Sarah, who were still bickering. “Should I stop them?”

“Go for it.” Katherine nodded.

Jack sighed and walked between the two, grabbing Davey’s hand and pulling him away and towards his room, yelling behind him, “Sarah, I’m taking Davey in here and it possibly may end in making out, okay? Okay.” before shutting the door.

“I’m still ma-” Davey started, but was interrupted by Jack kissing him. Davey pushed him away a little, continuing against his lips, “Mad at you. And Sarah.”

“Mm, well, you can both continue fighting later.” Jack hummed. “Right now, you need to calm down a bit. Or you’ll say something you’ll regret.”

Davey sighed. “…You’re right.”

“Good.” Jack nodded, kissing him again. “So, kissing, or homework?”

“Kissing.” Davey said, immediately, before blushing and continuing, “I-If we do homework, i’ll just think about it more and get worked up-”

Jack laughed. “Shut up and kiss me, Davey.”

Davey nodded and obliged, smiling shyly.


End file.
